Monsterkrass verliebt
Monster High: Monsterkrass verliebt ist das dritte ''Monster High'' TV-Special und wurde am 12. Februar 2012 (USA) zum ersten Mal gezeigt. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten Specials und der Cartoon-Serie in 2D, ist dieses das erste CGI-Special. Veröffentlichung auf DVD/Blu-Ray Die deutsche DVD/BluRay als Double-Feature mit dem "Wettrennen um das Schulwappen" Special am den''' 7. März 2013''' veröffentlicht. Zusammenfassung (Zusammenfassung der Handlung bitte hier einfügen.) Draculauras 1600 Geburtstag steht an und es soll eine mega Party geben. Doch als ich ex Valentin auftaucht (der ihr eigentlich nur ihr herz brechen will) ist Draculaura hin und hergerisseso durch einen zauber von valentin zwischen ihm und clowd ( ihrem jetztigen freund). Doch ihre Freundinnen helfen ihr und sie und clowd sind wieder Happy und feiern schön. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title is a play on the 1956 song titled Why Do Fools Fall in Love by Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers. * "Mummingitis" is a pun on the disease "meningitis". * The Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor is based off of The Bog of Eternal Stench from the 1986 Jim Henson film Labyrinth. * The Ghost of Christmas Past mentioned during Dead Languages is a character from the Charles Dickens Christmas story A Christmas Carol. * Valentine holding up the boombox is a reference to the 1989 film Say Anything.... Kontinuität * In the webisode "Party Planners", Draculaura celebrated her Sweet 1600 before she was dating Clawd; as with many Volume 1 details, this fact has now been overwritten. * "Mega Monsterparty" will explain the exact circumstances of Draculaura's sudden departure from Europe. Meilensteine * C.A. Cupid, Valentine und Venus McFlytrap haben ihr Cartoon Debüt. Dass das grüne Mädchen Venus war wurde erst einen Tag nach der US-Premiere bestätigt. * Die Stimme von Valentines Mutter ist zum ersten Mal zu hören. * Als sich Draculaura wieder an Clawd erinnert, ist ein Backgrounder in der Menge zu se * Kipling's model—not the character—debuts as a character in the 3D movie Draculaura remembers having gone to with Clawd. Fehler * Even if mere fantasy, Clawdeen starts out in Draculaura's fantasy in her 'Basic' clothes in the background, then wears her Sweet 1600 clothes when she properly appears. * It is not explained what those other keys at the back of the skeleton statue signify. * Valentine has a reflection when he holds the picture of Draculaura. One might think his special powers grant him one despite being a vampire, but he doesn't have one in the wing mirror of Hackington's car, meaning his earlier reflection is an error. * Why isn't Clawdeen hurt by the dogwhistle she uses on Clawd? * How much time passes between the party and the final scene? Toralei and Valentine walk away in defeat, which would suggest a two hour-timeframe tops, but everyone wears their regular clothes again and Draculaura gets to drive, meaning she must've already passed her test. At the least, that'd make a day difference. * When Frankie's hand throws Cupid's bow and smashes on the floor, her shoes are basic instead of the Sweet 1600. Weitere * The flash game Scary-Sweet Memories ties into this TV special. * On February 10, 2012, Swapit uploaded the special on their website for view by residents of the United Kingdom only. However, it was accidentally made available for view by everyone. For about two days, it was assumed that the upload was a leak, partially because Erin Fitzgerald thought it was too and urged everyone to wait for the official release."To my Fans with love...", Erin Fitzgerald on Facebook The true nature of the Swapit upload was revealed by the end of the 11th,"NEWS ON THE SWAPIT LINK", Erin Fitzgerald on Facebook around which time the upload was also made inaccessible to anyone outside of the UK. * As of this special, Deuce and Gil are voiced by Evan Smith. * The post-theme song scene in the classroom is reused for "From Fear to Eternity", the two exceptions being the characters sitting in the row being zoomed in on and the animation on Mr. Rotter. Referenzen Kategorie:TV-Specials